Recovering Is Worse
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Sequel to "Amnesia Is A Bitch" Season 6 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Sequel to _"Amnesia Is A Bitch"_

This is my Season 6 AU.

I think I want to make this a 3 Part Series but I'm not sure yet.

Just want to say thank you to all who have Supported me and Viewed / Reviewed this Story's Prequel.

* * *

 **Recovering Is Worse:**

 _Dean wasn't sure where he was now, all he knew is that he was moving - correction; he was falling._

T _o quick for anything to be clear, he could feel his hand gripping someone tight but he had no clue anymore._

 _He remembered Cas being bloody and bruised and Sam looking horrified at him while crouching over Gabriel then Dean remembered the truth; he was falling back down into Hell for the second time, this time with Lucifer right behind him instead of a Hell Hound spitting up his Soul onto the rack for Alastair to play with. Darkness endued around the Winchester._

Dean's world crashed to a halt.

The Winchester awoke inside dark room, muffled tortured screams surrounded him

"Rise and shine, Squirrel"

Dean jolted to his knees, his wrists cuffed and chained to the ground

"I have to say, you're back a lot sooner than I thought, risking your life to save your Brother's and the Angels. Moronic move though. A wasted opportunity as now I have you and Lucifer to deal with"

"Where is he?"

"Is there any of Michael left in you?" Crowley avoided the subject

"Michael? No, I rejected him" Dean felt stupid, unable to even see past his nose for all he knew he was talking to a wall or something much worse.

Crowley hummed in response, "You should be thankful, Squirrel, I had to pull a long of strings for you to stay here"

"Where am I?"

"The Cage"

Dean freaked, struggling to break free "Lucifer let me out you Son of Bitch"

"Aww, you spoiled my fun" Lucifer's voice came through Crowley's morphing body, Dean found himself able to move, Hell was now in clear view around them

"I originally planned an entire party for Sam, guess you'll have to do"

"You wanted to check if I could still beat you"

"Not so likely anymore, hm? You threw out your Ace"

Dean rolled his eyes "What are you going to do? Torture? Already been done that road, Alastair taught me quite a few tricks"

It was Lucifer's turn to roll his eyes, "Oh Dean, I'm flattered, really but you're wasting your breath"

"How?"

"I'm already inside your head, well, more importantly, your Soul"

Dean screamed out as Lucifer eased his hand and arm into Dean's body, gripping at his damaged Soul, yanking at it while holding a smile.

"No naptime for you, Dean-o"

Lucifer squeezed tighter while Dean yelled out louder.

 _Dean wasn't sure where he was now, all he knew is that he was moving - correction; he was falling_. Lucifer was already having fun.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth three months had passed.

Sam had dropped into silence after the first month of searching and finding nothing.

Cas was still recovering from Michael beating him senseless.

Gabriel certainly had his hands full.

Bobby had bombarded them with questions, receiving vague answers wasn't appealing but the look in Sam's eye told him everything he needed to, Dean was gone.

Castiel was trying so hard to keep his promise to Dean of resurrection while still recovering with weakened Grace he crawled into Hell, needless to say it spat him up quicker than he came in. Gabriel was pissed, the Archangel stripped Castiel of all abilities - including flying and walking - except for Grace allowing his body to heal.

"Are you stupid, boy?" Bobby shouted.

"Dean is still down there"

"You could have been caught, Castiel. Does that mean nothing to you?" Gabriel demanded.

"No. I needed to save Dean" Bedrest was aggravating the Fledging, he could even stretch his wings as they were bound together. A punishment he deserved but not one he ever desired and wished was over.

"He's a big boy, he made his choice to slam himself and Lucifer back into the Cage. You're not allowed to stretch until you've healed properly and you won't be saving Dean either. You've already jumped in twice, both times you barely broke free. I'll go, you'll get him back"

"Don't..."

A weak plea that made Gabriel's eye bug out "Sam?"

The youngest Winchester completely broke down after Dean was lost the second time around. If it weren't for Gabriel nudging to do the little things like eat small amounts though it never stayed down long enough to digest from the nightmares and general throwing up all night, drink - though that barely rested in his stomach either and go to the bathroom to wash Sam would most likely be dead by now or a broken shell. Gabriel wasn't sure which was better at this point.

Sam's body slumped forward, he was caught by Gabriel "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there"

"Don't go..."

"I won't be until you're better, Sam-wise" Gabriel raised himself to his tiptoes pressing his hand against Sam's head "You're a little warmer than earlier. Go back to bed, I'll fix you up in a jiffy"

Gabriel zapped himself and Sam back into the guest room, Cas was next door in the spare room.

"Easy does it. You know you've accomplished speaking today, three weeks ago you barely made a noise" Gabriel praised cupping Sam's cheek after laying him down on the bed.

"Don't go down there..."

"You need Dean back, yeah? It's the only way. Cas won't be strong enough to pull every bit of him back out. I'm making sure I get it right"

Gabriel draped the thick covers back over Sam's weakening body, making a move to get up but Sam had other ideas; looping his arm around Gabriel's waist the Archangel was pulled down an inch away from Sam's body

"I'm not going there right now. I was about to check on Cas"

That only made Sam increase his hold "Stay, please..."

After only ten seconds Gabriel yielded "Damn you and your Puppy eyes, Winchester"

Sam made an attempt of a silent chuckle, making his body wobbly

"Hey, progress Moosey. You'll be back to yourself in no time. I'm not going anywhere until you give the all clear but I have to help Cas too, OK?"

Sam nodded, he knew he was being selfish against Cas right now but found himself unable to stop his downward spiralling just yet. He knew Gabriel was right on all accounts, he needed to get better so Dean could be brought back and Cas could return to his... usual _Cas_ self and the three of them wouldn't be bothering Bobby.

"Yeah, just not tonight"

"I know. Baby steps are still steps, Sam. You'll get there"

Sam hugged his Archangel through the night praying his Brother was back safe and secure but he knew that he wasn't being herd by anyone who could help.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Chapter 2 finished.

I don't know how long I will make this Story.

Chapter 3 will be made ASAP.

Short Chapter this time.

* * *

First days would drag ahead now they the clocks acted as if they wouldn't stop.

Before anyone to catch up with what time they had lost another three months had passed on no Dean Winchester to show for it.

Cas was finally unbound from Gabriel, which was thanked by Castiel zapping off to spread his wings, flying around America before he felt like himself again.

With the surviving Winchester Gabriel had managed to chip away at the shell that was Sam Winchester, he was talking, eating regularly with no 'incidents' to the bathroom and in honesty Sam felt a little better. It may have been Gabriel swooping in to take care of him like Dean always did, having someone there for him was the norm in their crazy lives but Sam tried not to think about it too hard.

Weeks his nose was driven into books for spells, deals, magic, whatever he could read was ploughed through - intervals were forced from everyone so Sam didn't lose any progress, Bobby was pleased Sam was 'alive' again, now all they had to do was reunite the little Brother with the big Brother and everything should go back to how things were - at least everyone hoped so.

Castiel was determined to raise Dean from Hell again however Gabriel could always tell when he was planning to do so, it was infuriating to have an Archangel breathing down his neck but he didn't want to just Save Dean, he wanted to finish his confession; Michael beat him into submission and partial unconsciousness then Dean shoved him out of harm's way then gave Sam one last look, next thing Cas knew Dean was gone, the Fledging was heartbroken and could not understand why his emotions were out of control, he had no clue how Sam truly felt however the youngest Winchester had his older Brother Gabriel. Spite and jealousy flared within Castiel's chest but it was ignored, Castiel couldn't be selfish.

Gabriel could not let his little Brother slip through his fingers, Sam was recovering slowly and the trio were preparing to get out of Bobby's hair.

While they were packing Castiel found his window of opportunity to escape. It had taken two hours before Gabriel or Sam had noticed the disappearance of a trench coat cursing himself Gabriel almost abandoned Sam in his haste

"Whoa, hey?" Sam pulled Gabriel back from the Hotel door.

"Sorry. Cas has decided to take a nose-dive back into Hell. Have to stop him, got to go. Wait, are you going to be OK?"

"OK, go. Yes, I'll be alright by myself for a little bit. I'm sure there's some unread Lore or book I've been meaning to get my hands on"

Gabriel smiled warmly at his Charge, pulling Sam down to kiss his forehead whispering "I'll be right back, I promise"

Sam's smile remained for five seconds after Gabriel left, he was on the phone immediately "Cas, it's Sam. Gabriel is on his way if you're going to do this do it now!"

Regret shot into Sam's stomach, lying to Gabriel physically hurt but he'd rather have a pissed off Archangel and a returned Brother than neither of those things, given his stunt he doubted Gabriel would ever talk to him again. A part of him believed that Cas

would just take full responsibility, facing the consequences alone.

"Cas, let me take the blame. Don't-"

 _"Sam, I am going to kick your Human ass"_ Gabriel's voice echoed through Sam's speaker _"Castiel has attempted suicide by leaping_ _ **back**_ _into Hell -_ _ **again.**_ _I swear on my Father's life-"_

 _"Gabriel, give me the phone!"_ Cas demanded, Sam imagined Cas reaching for the phone beyond his reach.

"Gabriel, please. Let me explain"

 _"OK"_ Gabriel returned to Sam with a large flap of wings sounding through the phone to then be heard right beside him while Cas was being held by the tie clearly offended by his big Brother's actions, Sam imagined Cas mentioning he was not a stray animal "Start explaining"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Possible OOC moment for Gabriel. Keep in mind everyone has their limits and once they are pushed too far there are consequences.

* * *

"OK..." Sam could feel Gabriel's intense stare, it wasn't letting up like it usually would

"I'm waiting, Sam" Gabriel had no patience left. He shoved Castiel towards the bed "You rest up while I pry out answers out of Sam"

"Gabriel, it wasn't Sam's fault. It was my idea"

"Shut up little Brother"

"It's the truth, Gabriel. I promised Dean that I'd rescue him, you continually getting in my way is not helping me fulfil my promise"

"Castiel I did not ask you! You will speak when spoken to, is that understood?!" Gabriel was panting, he hadn't used his 'Archangel' authoritive voice in so long it shocked Gabriel himself. Castiel bowed his head, shrinking away from his bog Brother, scared.

Sam had to take a step back too.

"Understood, sir" Castiel murmured

Gabriel's head snapped towards his little Brother, "Don't call me that"

"Gabriel, all we were trying to do was rescue Dean. Cas knows how to save Dean, he knows where the Cage is located and has enough strength to save him whole, putting you on bed rest was actually really helpful" Sam pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel quietly asked

"We didn't want you to find out, we... thought we could do it ourselves, that's why I've been hitting the books. I've been getting better by helping Dean escape"

"There will be no 'next time'" Gabriel informed

Sam opened his mouth to speak however Gabriel's firm voice and striking Golden eyes bore into his Hazel ones

"We're sorry, Gabriel. Truly sorry" Sam apologised

"Forgiven, for now. I don't want either of you pulling such a stunt unless consulting me first. How much work did it take to shoving Lucifer back into his hole. Dean did what he had to, one life does not out-weigh the lives of thousands of people"

Both Castiel and Sam wanted to open their mouth however they found themselves too intimidated by Gabriel to speak.

* * *

Lucifer was having the time of his life in the Cage with Dean

"Come on, Dean-o. I'll let you escape..." Lucifer sung out

"Shut up! You're lying!" Dean's voice echoed around him, surrounded by pure black again with the eerie sound of Lucifer's voice ringing in his ears, another taunt, another false hope of escaping the Cage leaving Lucifer far behind

"Alright... how about I add in some fun..." Lucifer twisted his hold on Dean's Soul, real Dean shrieked out in agony while dream Dean was shown a new door inside the darkness.

 _Dream Dean opened it, it was like going back to Bobby's, Sam, Cas and Bobby had their backs turned on him_

 _"Guys... I'm back"_

 _"No, you're not" Cas' voice drilled into his mind_

 _"What?"_

 _"I hate you Dean, with every fibre in my existence, I despise you for living, for taking every breath that escapes your body. For what you have done you should be destroyed" Cas plunged his Angel Blade into Dean's heart causing both Deans to scream out._

"Oh? I was reaching into your deepest fear, I've caught a soft spot. Why don't I reach a little further down"

Dean's yell was heard by Crowley on his throne.

 _"Sam!"_

 _Rain was pouring around Dean, he could barely see past his own nose was calling for his baby Brother "Sammy!"_

 _"...Dean!" Sam's voice was too far to pinpoint so Dean started running blind_

 _"SAM!"_

 _"Dean..." Sam was suddenly behind him, blood dripping from his eyes, nose, mouth; everywhere that blood could pour from that Dean could see. His stomach vaulted knowing all his life that his little Brother's blood should never be spilt was pooling around him, reminding Dean of Lucifer's gate opening for the first time._

 _"You killed me, Dean. My big Brother murdered me!" Sam was no longer current Sam, he was eight years old; when Sam lost his innocence._

 _"No, I- I did every thing I could to save you from what was out there!"_

 _"You Murderer!" Sam's voice was a fusion of his entire life, it broke Dean's heart._

 _"Sam!"_

 _Sam's body exploded like a blood-filled balloon into the darkness._

 _"SAM!"_

"SAM!"

Lucifer grinned to himself, it was far too easy to get into Dean's head, it was like toying with a Baby.

"To think they want to take away all of my fun..." Lucifer pouted, turning it into a smirk as Real Dean screamed his lungs out in the Cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Short Chapters seem to be a running theme with this Story.

They Should get longer as the Story progresses.

Next chapter will include another time jump - With this addition Eight months have passed. I'm going to have a Four month time skip to make it the "Year Later" setting in Season 6. Enjoy.

* * *

Two more months past, it was tense, awkward and the conversation no-one wanted to have was silently spewing into the room.

Castiel did what he was told, when he was told, no questions, queries, anything that Cas usually did. He reverted back to his 'perfect little solider' façade simply following Gabriel's orders.

Sam and Gabriel were distant from one another. Sam didn't want to open his mouth in near fear of what could come out and suffer the retaliation. Gabriel too was terrified to talking to Sam in case he made the situation worse than it already was.

No-one dared to put a foot wrong on their shaky ground. Even Bobby had realised immediately something was up, Sam confessed to his plan resulting in Bobby smacking him upside the head, it was deserved but still hurt.

Bobby couldn't take it anymore "You know what; I'm sick of all of you bunch of Idjits standing around like Princess' get your head outta your asses and move on, Dean won't be rescued any sooner with you lot avoiding each other like this. I know what happened and I think you're all morons. Sac up and talk!"

"You're right" Sam started, taking a deep breath he looked his boyfriend in the eyes "Gabriel we are sorry for what we did. We're going to try getting Dean out again. Think you're up for it?"

"Why not? It'll take a while on Earth-time for me to reach Dean and come back so be prepared for Dean to have missed a lot" Gabriel countered "Cas, stay on Earth, I don't want anything to go wrong"

"I've raised Dean from Perdition before, Gabriel"

"I am well aware but you lost an entire Garrison the first time around and the Cage is not somewhere I want you to go. It's way to powerful for just a Rebellious Angel"

"I understand"

"Good. Take care of Sam and Bobby for me"

Gabriel headed out the front door, the Key was tossed the the dead grass, before Gabriel could utter the phrase "Bvtmon tabges babalon" something slammed into his back while familiar arms wrapped around his waist

"Be safe. I want both you and Dean back in one piece"

Gabriel hugged Sam's arms "I gotcha Sam-a-lamb"

"Promise me"

"Huh?"

"Promise"

"OK. Sam I promise both myself and Dean will return from the Cage"

"Good" Sam mumbled into Gabriel's hair, planting one last kiss before setting Gabriel free

"Bvtmon tabges babalon"

Once again the ground erupted, splitting from Hell to be seen

Gabriel unleashed his Grace, his four Golden Wings shining into the air. Both he and the gate vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Lucifer found playing with Dean somewhat tedious at points. Dean would stop reacting if his voice had given up or squeaked out whatever remained.

Determind to get Dean back Lucifer decided to reach into Dean once again, this time gently curling his fingers around Dean's soul. This jolted Dean to wake up, gagging and thrashing around

"Shh shh shh. Dean, I'm doing this to help you" Lucifer whispered into Dean's ear while twisting Dean's Soul out from its held place, just like Dean's Soul to be as stubborn as it's Human. Unfurling it from his body Dean yelled out in despair, slumping down to the burning floor.

"Now that wasn't so hard. I think I'll hold onto this for a while. Never know when it'll come in handy"

"Yo-u- S-S-Son of a B-it-ch" Dean hissed out

"I want to see what I can do while I leave you like this, it should be fun. Mind and physical games instead of playing with a Soul"

"Sc-crew y-you"

"No, I'd rather have my fun with you" Roughly man-handling Dean up to a staggered stance Lucifer cupped Dean's head.

"I want to make me your worst fear. Remember Dean, you deserve every little thing I do"

"I do?"

"Yes, tell me so I know"

"I des-erve this" Dean confirmed weakly, black spots invading his sight and Lucifer's face. He fell into Lucifer's chest

"Good, Dean. You're learning"

Gabriel found the Cage after weeks of fighting to plunge into these levels. His window of opportunity was practically closing before it was opened. He had to act faster than he was moving - which was an incredible speed to begin with - his Archangel Blade gripped tight in his grasp he succeeded in saving Dean from the Cage keeping Lucifer at bay and taking off again. Leaving Lucifer behind with something that should not have been taken. If Gabriel had know he would have turned back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Finally a longer Chapter has been created. Yay...

Minor Swearing.

For clarity:

Italics with " Marks - Flashbacks

 **Bold** Italics - Angel Radio

Italics with ' marks - Thoughts

* * *

For once in his entire time within his Vessel Gabriel wished he was broader, his small frame was overtaken by Dean being slumped over his shoulder as he raced to exit Hell. Knowing there were Demons on his tail Gabriel forced himself to move faster, his wings crying in pain from the intensity

"Come on, just a little further"

 _"_ GABRIEL! _"_ Lucifer's voice echoed towards the top layer of Hell's surface.

It spiked fear into the younger Archangel, almost enough to slow him down but Gabriel remembered who he was doing this for and why, Sam needed his big Brother back to live and Cas needed to confess his true feelings to the eldest Winchester and finally the two could be free of their tension.

Gabriel crashed back through his exit, tumbling down with Dean still in his grasp somewhere as he was spiralling back down to Earth onto the dirt. Gabriel could feel his singed wings pleading for rest, which was given as Gabriel crawled back over to Dean, who looked smoked out but unharmed for the most part, Gabriel protectively curled himself over Dean while he rested

 _ **"Dean Winchester has returned!"**_

Gabriel knew that would get Castiel's attention, hopefully Sam too if he made it loud enough but all Gabriel could be was pass out ecstatic with himself for not allowing Castiel to retrieve Dean as his little Brother would more than likely be dead by now and that never going to happen while Gabriel was alive and kicking.

For all Gabriel knew anyone could have been shaking him but his unconscious protective instincts were set; no-one was removing him nor would anyone pluck Dean away from him in his Catatonic state.

"Gabriel! Please, wake up!"

 _'That's a familiar voice...'_ Gabriel mused to himself _'I really should open my eyes'_

"Please, Gabriel. Come back to me"

 _'Me? Oh. OH'_

"I'm awake" Gabriel bounced up into someone's chest suddenly realising he couldn't breathe "Sam! Sam" Tap out!" Gabriel frantically patted Sam's arm however he could.

"Oh crap. Sorry"

"Have to say, being hugged to death would not be the top of my list of ways to go"

"Are you OK?"

"As much as can be expected right now. Where are we? I didn't manage to figure out where I had landed"

"You're just outside Bobby's yard. Cas found you, saying something about the Angel Radio receiving the best news he had heard in a long time"

"It was true" Castiel defended himself

"Right, you'll want to meet him again" Gabriel reminded himself as he pulled away from Dean, revealing the unconscious Winchester from dust-covered Golden wings. Sam had to duck as they flapped out before vanishing

"Needed that" Gabriel apologised, whispering to Sam.

"Dean? Dean, can you hear us?" Cas knelt by Dean's head, holding it very carefully

 _"You deserve this, Dean"_

 _"I'll hold onto this for a little while"_

 _"SAM!"_

 _"You should be grateful I've even allowed you to live this long"_

 _"Be afraid, Dean. Be very afraid"_

 _"You are nothing, your 'Righteous Man' title is a lie. One that you will never exceed"_

"Dean!" Cas slapped Dean awake

Dean freaked out of course, yelping out, to then go swinging for Cas while scurrying away from the group "What the Hell?"

"No, you're back on Earth, Dean-o" Gabriel supplied

"What?"

"You'll have lost a bit of time though, you've been gone for just over twelve months"

"I'm back? Lucifer cut the shit! I'm done with your games!"

"Dean, you really are back, see? Feel this" Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder tight, looking a him dead-serious in the eye "You're alive, you're back and we are going to take care of you"

"Sammy!" Dean pulled Sam into a bone-crushing hug which did wind the younger Winchester but at this rate he didn't care "Sammy, my Sammy. It's really you"

"Yeah..." Sam wheezed out

Dean released his Brother with haste "Good to see ya Sam, Cas. Thanks"

"It wasn't Cas who go you out of there, Dean" Sam informed "Gabriel did"

"Oh. Thanks, man"

"Anytime, Dean. Just don't land in the Cage next time"

"I don't plan on going back there ever"

"Agreed" Cas cut in "Gabriel and I will protect you both from ever going down into that Pit again"

"I think I'm the only one who hadn't been yet" Sam realised.

"Trust us, Sam-I-am. You really don't want to go. Besides, you're both with us, an Archangel and an Angel of the Lord. No way you guys wouldn't be allowed up to Heaven when we're done"

"Are you'll gonna sit in the mud all day?" A gruff voice called out

"Bobby!" Dean rushed off to near sweep Bobby off his feet

"Easy, son. I ain't going anywhere" Bobby returned the hug without a second thought

"I know. I know. I just... needed that"

"Well, Son. You've got a lot to catch up on, a year's break from Hunting is a lifetime in my books"

"You got it but uh... I think we could rest for just a minute. No-one looks like they've slept in weeks"

"Angels don't require sleep, Dean" Cas brought up, producing his famous head tilt

"It's an expression, Cas" Dean sighed out "you know what I meant"

"We didn't want to stop, Dean. We had to get you out of there"

"Well since I'm back I think we could do with some booze, food and sleep"

"I think we should chose your last option first" Gabriel was aided up by Sam "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to party but it'll take a day or two to get back to myself"

"I get it. We all look like crap"

"Good to have you back, Son" Bobby slapped Dean on the back

"It's good to be back home" Dean agreed. smiling but for some reason his heart wasn't in it.

Nobody noticed.

They all crashed out on designated couches or beds however Dean felt wide awake as if he was on a caffeine or sugar high. Closing his eyes and relaxing got him nowhere so he lay still, allowing his body to relax as best as he could while he recovered, trying his damnedest Not to think about Lucifer and the past 125 years that had passed.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Adding a little twist in along with the obvious Soulless stuff going to happen next.

100 Bonus points for any correct answers.

50 Bonus points for guesses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Compared to the last Chapter, Super short this time around.

* * *

Waking up didn't bring Dean reassurance, considering he didn't sleep. Lying down with only his thoughts and with Hell still as fresh in his mind as it was before Dean wasn't sure how long he could hide this. The idea of actually being home was still clouded by Lucifer's games, the illusions and tricks as well as the constant nightmares.

Dean knew Day One was going to be the hardest to push through.

Getting up, not bothering to glance at his clock which showed the time 06:15AM Dean made intended to make himself breakfast but had no appetite to eat it. Scowling he left it for a beer but even the sweet nectar of booze wouldn't do anything for the Winchester.

Throwing himself onto the couch Dean began to run the mini series of his tests to remind himself that he was awake and home.

First was nipping his skin - he felt pain so he was awake but that still wasn't enough - Lucifer had made sure that it didn't matter whether Dean was awake or locked in his literal soul-crushing haze would feel excruciating amounts of agony.

Second, he listened out for Lucifer's taunting's but heard nothing.

Finally Dean moved to the bathroom splashing warm water on his face as Lucifer's words echoed in his mind _"Fire isn't the only thing that can burn you. Ice does a perfect job of that too"_

Gabriel approached him, "Dean-o, you've not exactly been acting like yourself"

"You would know wouldn't you?"

Gabriel furrowed his brows

"You know, rescuing me from Hell, bringing me back to Sam and Cas" Dean was barely an inch from Gabriel now, who had to keep his breathing steady, he had never found Dean attractive - his heart belonged to Sam and always would - this wasn't right

"Dean, you know that I-"

Dean roughly held Gabriel's jawline "What's the matter, sweet-tooth? Afraid of having a little fun?"

"I'm all for the fun Dean, just not with you" Gabriel stepped back, his eyes not leaving Dean's - something was wrong with them.

"Tell me, Trickster; what exactly does someone like you do for fun?"

"Be faithful to Sam is one of them" Gabriel defended himself, hoping that pulling out the Sam card would work.

Dean rolled his eyes - hard "You really think Sam cares about you? You do realise that he just tolerates you, right. Using you only get me back then dumping your ass back to Heaven"

The Archangel had to keep control of himself, Dean voicing some of his worst fears wasn't ideal. Sam had the infortune to walk in that moment.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Sam this isn't-" Gabriel started panicking freezing at Sam's actions.

"Dean!" Sam aimed his gun towards his Brother.

"What Sammy?" Dean felt clueless despite the depicting scene.

Dean's vision suddenly spiralled around, someone - the only member left was Castiel - manhandling him back into the bathroom to be met with a mirror, his reflection showing Dean smirking with two obsidian black eyes.

"Oh, shit!" The eldest Winchester panted out.

Castiel peered down his nose at Dean "What happened down there, Dean?"

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Duh Duh Duh.

Guess what happened to Dean...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for all the Views / Reviews.

To anyone's wondering, whenever I start something New I kind of just plough ahead with the New and leave to Old trailing behind.

I will be going back to Stories like " **Aftermath** " and " **I'm The One Who Gripped You Tight** " _soon_ but this idea is planted and stuck so it's using up all my attention right now - I'm still not sure How long I want to make this considering what happened with " **Amnesia Is A Bitch** ".

" **Aftermath** " will be seen to next once this Story is complete or maybe within the next few Chapters if Inspiration still holds. I know what I want to do, it's just writing it down is a different situation all together.

I will then be focussing on the Third and Final part of this Series.

Rant over. Enjoy...

* * *

Dean wasn't sure why he was seeing black eyes in the mirror, but he knew one thing; he had to escape. He struggled out of Cas' grip, being cramped inside a tiny bathroom with an Angel, little Brother and an Archangel was the worst case of cornered Dean had ever encountered.

"Guys, it's just a trick. Lucifer clearly isn't finished with me" Dean hardly believed his own words.

"Lucifer is trapped in Hell, Dean. You are on Earth, what happened down in the Cage?" Sam asked

"Sammy that's... I don't want to talk about it"

"So you nearly shove your tongue down Gabriel's throat and that's fine but talking about Lucifer is too hard?" Sam snapped back

"Yes. Sam, there are just some things you can't talk about, back track a little; you swallowed how much Demon blood without telling anyone?"

"Stop it, Dean" Cas ordered

"Why? Every one of us has done something wrong-"

Sam interrupted. "Dean, your eyes are black"

"So? I'm not a Demon, Sam!"

"Dean, let me check something"

Cas was firm, his movements well known to Dean. The eldest Winchester panicked, suck-punching Cas - managing to maintain a new-found strength to **A.** knock Cas sideways and **B.** not break his hand in the process.

"Don't!" He yelled.

Dean shoved his way past to get into a larger space, internally suffocating.

 _"Dean, you thought I'd leave you all alone? I'm disheartened, truly. Uh-oh. Little Brothers are suspecting you to be a Demon, do you like my parting gift?"_

"Shut up, Lucifer!"

"Dean?" Cas moved forward to a staggering yet aimless Dean.

 _"You think I didn't know they'd come and get you? I'm hurt, Dean. Thinking too little of me" Lucifer mock pouted._

"You're not... You're not real!"

"Dean" Cas tried again

 _"I think my youngest Brother wants your attention, Dean. Pay attention to me instead, I'm much better company plus I miss you. I can't impress myself or Crowley down here all alone"_

"Lucifer, I said shut up!" Dean rammed himself into the table.

Cas intervened by holding Dean shoulder, the mark he'd left from their first encounter sizzled underneath the Angel's Grace.

 _"Dean, little question; what did you think I did to your Soul? I can give you some hints if you'd like? Repressing over a hundred years with yours truly isn't exactly to easiest task in the world"_

Lucfier's voice was fading underneath Cas' Grace, however another part of Dean literally roared out in protest. Sam armed himself with Holy water while Gabriel watched from afar, the Archangel was attempting to reach into Dean's mind however Lucfier's grip was solid.

Dean wriggled out of Cas' hands and started swinging, the Holy water burned but Dean's focus was ridding Cas of his personal space, managing to swipe the Angel Blade that was neatly tucked up Cas' sleeve Gabriel took this as his moment to finish the Winchester, he may be smaller than Dean but his Archangel abilities outweighed that of a simple - breakable - Human. Slamming Dean against the floor, one handed while ripping Cas' Blade away the shadow of Gabriel's four wings forced back Castiel and Sam.

"Dean, let go!" Gabriel ordered.

Dean winced, struggling to break free.

"Let go" Gabriel repeated himself tightening his grip on Dean's neck.

"Gabriel" Sam pleaded "Don't hurt him"

The Archangel wished Sam wasn't in the same room as him during this moment, he doubted Sam seeing his boyfriend pinning down his Brother by the throat probably made be the best memory to have in a relationship however now wasn't the time to be sentimentally attached.

Dean's Demon essence faded away, Dean's passed out.

Gabriel released Dean, standing he vanished leaving Dean sprawled out on the floor unable to look either his Brother nor Sam in the eye.

Sam rushed to Dean's side "Dean? Dean can you hear me?"

"Sam, Dean is not just a Demon, when I was about to-"

"Stop it, Cas" Sam shut Cas down "I don't want to hear this, at least not right now. Just help me get him to his room" Sam didn't want to know if there was anything else at the moment, one thing at a time.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** So... Became a Demon, is unaware he is Soulless plus Hallucinations on top. Dean's going to be having such a fun party isn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : For some reason I can't seem to create longer Chapters for this Story. Sigh...

Enjoy.

* * *

Dean was still asleep while Sam watched his older Brother.

Cas needed to tell Sam what he knew but Sam was acting like Dean would; deflecting was a true Winchester trait that needed to be broken.

"Sam, please. I need to tell you what has happened to Dean"

"Cas! Enough, I don't want to hear it!"

Butting heads with a furious boyfriend of an Archangel wasn't how Castiel should go about this situation

"Sam, I understand that you are upset with your Brother and with Gabriel!"

"Castiel! Shut your mouth! I'm sick of this!" Sam stormed off slamming Dean's door so hard it bounced back from its closed hinges.

"Dammit" Cas hissed to himself "Sam, I know you don't want to hear this but it has to be said; Dean is Soulless"

Sam's faded footsteps halted, they grew louder until the reached several feet in front of Castiel "What?"

"Soulless. Lucifer has ripped out Dean's Soul. Gabriel must of saved Dean after Lucifer extracted it"

"Cas... Do you have any idea how much crap that we're piled with?"

"Yes, Sam. Right now Dean needs us"

"Guys, shut the Hell up" Dean moaned leaning through his doorway

"Dean, how are you feeling?" Cas asked

"Like absolute crap, Cas. Sam, you alright?"

"I'm fine" Sam fired out, leaving.

Cas sighed, returning to face Dean "Dean, I'm sorry"

"Not, it's good. I'm great. Demon and Soulless. How much more can my life get screwed?"

"Dean,"

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, over the phone or during Stull Cemetery"

"Oh," Cas shuffled his feet, the Angel's gaze resting on the floor "I haven't thought about that"

"Cas I'm screwed up but I can tell when you're lying"

"I don't think it would be appropriate right now"

Dean heaved a sigh "Cas, you know that at some point you and I will be having this discussion"

Cas nodded "I know, Dean. However I believe you should be recovering"

"You're probably right but I don't feel... really anything"

"Not even rage? that's usually your default. I mean along with brooding and self-hatred and pity"

"Cas- Did you make a joke?" Dean snorted "I should have recorded that"

"Oh, I can go and grab the camera, my phone is, as you put it, out of batteries"

"I'll find your charger in a minute" Dean mumbled

"Dean, rest" Cas pointed to the wall

"I don't think I'll fit in the cracks"

"Very funny"

"Dean," Cas rushed to Dean's side, which was currently sliding down his door - suffering a noise bleed"

"Dizzy..."

"OK. We're going to move you back to bed"

"Sammy..?"

"He's alright, more or less" Cas pulled Dean's arm over his shoulder moving slowly towards the bed that was only a few feet away.

"OK. Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean"

"Stay..."

"Of course, Dean" Cas carefully placed Dean back on the bed, sitting him on so the nosebleed didn't spread on his sheets

"Cas, why are you doing this? I just attacked everyone"

"It wasn't necessarily an attack, you panicked. I'm doing this because you are my best friend, you take care of everyone else so why can't, as the saying goes, 'the shoe be on the other foot', Dean?"

"Because it's my job"

"Dean, you are allowed to be taken care of"

"Whatever Cas, just stay here"

"Sleep Dean" Cas pressed two fingers against the Winchester's forehead, clearing the blood away then causing Dean to pass out again, this time without worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I've been re-reading over this Story and I have to say; I'm SHIT with Continuity. The locations keep changing whenever I bring them up.

URGH. I truly apologise for it. If I've confused myself then I have NO idea how everyone has managed to keep up with my scrambled Story.

If I can't understand it props to Everyone who has.

OK.

For Clarity: They are at Bobby's but Later On they've move into the Bunker - Bobby's house is too small.

I'm adding in the Bunker simply because it's awesome.

Another Short Chapter. Sigh... I need to get better at this.

* * *

Dean woke up only a few hours later, not feeling any better or worse than before.

Cas was by his side "Hello Dean"

"Cas. How many times? It's just creepy"

"I know. But you have lost control of yourself and I will protect you from harm, this is not the first time I have watched over you to save you Dean"

"Yeah, I remembered everything, Angel" Dean sat up, "You know, before I took the nose dive"

"Yes, Dean. I am aware. Would you like some food, I don't think I've seen you eat once since your return"

"I'm not hungry. Demon and Soulless, Cas. Don't need any of it"

"Dean,"

"Cas there's no argument to be made here. I. Don't. Require. Food" The Winchester dragged out his last few words.

"You know that Sam will worry"

"Don't" Dean removed himself from the bed, missing Cas' look of puppy-eyed concern.

"Cas, I get it; everyone will be ringing their hands but honestly, there's no point. Besides, you and Gabriel need to watch your Angelic-winged backs," Dean eyes flickered pure black "I may just turn on all of you"

Cas squinted his eyes "An Angel and Archangel combined could bring down a Demon"

"Yeah but would you really slice and dice me, Cas?" Dean smirked, leaning in an inch from Cas' face

"No. I would save you"

"Nice try, Angel"

"Dean you are stepping on fragile grounds"

"You know how to end it, Baby-Blue. One Blade plus my chest equals your solution"

"Stop" Cas pleaded

"Why? I don't care about not caring about... well anything and everything, Cas. What exactly could you do to bring me back? Gabriel isn't going to let you waltz up the Hell and Lucifer isn't going to welcome you back with open arms. Face it. I'm screwed no

matter what you say, do or even try"

"You don't know that" Cas barked

"Oh? Getting emotional, Angel? What are you gonna do with that?" Dean raised his eyebrows at the Angel Blade grasped in Cas' hand "All you will do is threaten me and I pretend to yield. How long do you think we could keep that up?"

Cas couldn't say anything, he left the room

"Good talk" Dean rolled his eyes, planting his butt back onto his bed possibly feeling bored. After ten minutes he left Bobby's house to drive for a while, no destination in mind. The road was all Dean needed right now.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Next Chapter will be Sabriel Fluff.

Deal with that however you like.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** It's incredible that I can produce a longer Fluff Chapter than a Plot-Driven one. Go figure.

Also, I don't write Smut in any shape or form. If you're looking for that you've come to the Wrong place.

Everyone likes Fluff, right?

* * *

Oblivious to all Sam and Gabriel were nestled on their own bed.

The Archangel gazed longingly at his sleeping boyfriend, who looked more at peace than he ever would be while conscious.

Sam's breathing changed so Gabriel knew he was awake

"Morning Sammy,"

"Hey Gabe"

"You know I think you actually go a good sleep for once"

"Yeah, I had an Archangel protecting me so I knew I'd be OK"

"Always happy to help, Sam"

The Winchester scooted himself over, planting a kiss on Gabriel's lips

"Are you OK?" Sam questioned

"Yeah. I'm all good"

"You sure? You've been a little jumpy recently"

"It's to do with Dean but I'd rather not talk about him when I'm all curled up with you. It'll spoil the mood"

"You know I'm not angry about anything"

"I'm not unfaithful Sam" Gabriel quickly defended himself

"I know" Sam gaze a tired smile "Gabe, you don't need to be defensive. I know you wouldn't do that"

"Good"

The atmosphere calmed around the pair, Sam wanted nothing more to have Gabriel as close as possible to him so gently eased Gabriel on to his chest, he stopped when Gabriel hissed - and not in the good way

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Sam"

Sam traced his finger down Gabriel's back, noticing something that should not have been there

"Gabe, since when do you have fresh scars on your back?"

The Archangel didn't answer, his entire body tensing as Sam found or spotted more injuries on his wounded Vessel

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I'd recover faster than you'd notice. A Demon caught me on my way down, I shook him off eventually by the damage had been done"

"Well let me help" Sam easily shifted their positions without weighing down on any new wounds. Gabriel was lost at what Sam was doing until he felt the Winchester's lips carefully press against the raw flesh

Gabriel laughed "Sam? Is this part of the expression 'Kiss it better'?"

Sam hummed his affirmative while continuing to place gentle kisses against every red mark, new scar or healing cuts he could see, not leaving any untouched.  
Gabriel moaned in delight, closing his eyes in content.

Sam scooped the small Archangel into his chest again, resting his forehead by the crook of Gabriel's neck, his hair brushing over his shoulder

"I'm so sorry you had to get hurt because of me"

"Those Demons aren't walking anymore, Sam/ Besides, " Gabriel turned so he and Sam were chest-to-chest "it doesn't matter. I'm getting my reward"

Another kiss, this time longer, thriving with passion lasted until both broke for oxygen - only Sam really needed it but Gabriel didn't want to suffocate his boyfriend.

The two heard the Impala's engine roar off into the distance

"Thank Dean-o and Cassie are heading out for some fun?" Gabriel nestled so his head lay under Sam's chin - listening to Sam's heart was always a fun thing to do.

"I don't know, I hope they're OK" Sam yawned out

"Why don't you catch another couple of hours. I'll be right here" Gabriel squeezed Sam to prove his point, Sam yelped a little

"Did I just hit a soft spot?" Sam could tell Gabriel was grinning with his words

"N-No..."

"You're a terrible liar, Sasquatch but I'm feeling merciful today"

"Thank you oh so kind Archangel"

Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully "You know you love me"

"Of course I do. Night-night" Sam snuggled in Gabriel's warmth, not taking long to fall asleep

Gabriel had to actually blink himself back into reality then nip himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sam confessed his love for the Archangel and he couldn't be more hyped in his entire existence - which did say a lot.

"Love you too, Sam. Always have and will. Sleep well" Gabriel made himself comfortable on Sam's chest, he could listen to the thumping rhythm of Sam's heart for all eternity and he'd never grow bored or tired of it.

Sam was _his_ Human and he'd watch over him until his last breath, which afterwards they'd just do this in Heaven, the idea of that caused Gabriel to grin and hug Sam tight without disturbing him, turning completely giddy "An eternity, Sam. Forever and ever we'd be together. I can't wait"

For good measure Gabriel released his shimmering four golden wings, cocooning Sam around him. This was his prefect Heaven, no-one or nothing - not even **Casa Erotica** could change that.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** You were warned it was Fluff.

Sabriel Love Confession.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Finally a longer Chapter is produced.

Consequences, Consequences...

* * *

Dean lost count how many he'd hit this night. Cas was lost about three states behind him.

The Winchester didn't bother talking to his Brother, no doubt whisked away in Archangel land.

Dean couldn't even be sure he had his phone anymore but a certain trench-coat stopped his mind

"There you are"

"Ah, my precious Angel. Always saving my ass" Dean tilted forward, nearly slipping off his bar stool

"Dean, you're drunk"

"Winner!"

"Dean, please. You need to come home" Cas wasn't sure if Dean considered Bobby's house a home however it was the only thing Cas could think of.

Dean laughed, "Oh Cas, that is so precious. I'm not even sure how I'm think drunk or how you found me but uh... you're a little late to the party"

Dean's eyes flickered coal-coloured, Cas' hatred for Demons was fuelled once again, they were stripping Dean of everything that made him Dean Winchester

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

"We have to-"

"Squirrel, how nice of you to call me" Crowley's voice called out - it was almost happy in tone.

Cas looked affronted, resting Dean against the bar then standing protectively over him

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes" Cas spoke through gritted teeth

"C-Cas" Dean swayed more "I ca-lled Cr-ow-ley, leave 'im be"

"See? Squirrel wants me here, so if you don't mind"

"Hey," Dean grinned goofily towards Crowley "so... do I call you King now? I mean, I am a Demon, did Cas tell you about what's happened. Sir?" Dean called over the bar

tender "Two shots over here and something with uh... what is it? The teeny umbrellas"

Cas rolled his eyes trying to figure out what to do or how to get Dean out of Crowley's grasp.

The bar tender complied,

"So Dean, what exactly did you mean over the phone?"

"I... I have no clue what to do as a Demon, plus being Soulless. So I think... Don't new Demons need, I don't know, guidance?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows, "I'm intrigued. So, you're another one of my little soldiers"

"I guess"

"Dean"

"Dean... you think it's better this, come back to Hell. I think you'll enjoy it down there, you could always visit me, catch up... for old times sake" Lucifer whispered in his ear.

Crowley and Cas followed the quick-footed Dean running out the door, all ignoring the shouting from the bar tender.

"Stay away from Dean" Cas got the his friend first holding him steady while turning on Crowley

"You are aware I am probably the only one who can help him right now. What exactly is you plan, Castiel?"

Cas couldn't answer him

"That's what I thought. Right now all you are doing is averting the corpse to a grave"

"Dean is not-"

"He may as well be. Look at him, Castiel. How long do you think he could last before he goes rogue? He's been back how long?"

"Three days" Cas responded quietly

"And here he is, lost in the sea of booze with no direction, no clue and you just stringing him along. Let him come with me and you'll have your old Dean back"

"I don't trust you Crowley"

"Smart move, but is there a plan B, C or D?"

More silence from the Angel, Dean had passed out hanging lop-sided in Cas' grip.

"I'm waiting Castiel, I don't have any patience to give so you're deal is now or never"

"I will be watching you" Cas threatened

"Is that it? I was half expecting you to follow me into Hell"

"I am not falling for that. If an Angel steps foot in Hell willingly he or she is 'signing a death warrant'"

"Clever. So now that pleasantries are out of the way, how about you give me Dean, I'll explain everything to Moose and his sweet-toothed shorty. Of course, they'll pin the blame on you"

"I don't care"

"So you're agreeing to this?"

"Yes. Save Dean and I will be watching ever step or action you. take. No tricks or changing Dean. Fix him and once you are finished summon me and I will take Dean away from you or anyone who tries to hurt him"

"And what if I don't?"

"You're a man of your word, aren't you? Breaking deals are errors that your Demon's are killed for, isn't it? Their downfall"

Crowley had to admit, Castiel was right on that part "Alright. Give me Dean. I will clean up another one of the Winchester's messes" Crowley was beyond fed up with the Winchester however the boys always found a way ton involve him or just get in the way of his plans.

Cas was reluctant to let go of Dean but did, seeing Dean being held by the King of Hell was just wrong in every way imaginable in the Angel's eyes. Crowley and Dean vanished.

Panic already spread through Cas' chest. How would he explain this to Sam and Gabriel. The rule of needing to consult Gabriel was never dropped, he'd done this going behind his Brother's back - betraying and Archangel was punishable by death. Cas vanished from his spot hoping he'd know what to do the next time he'd see what was left of his family, if they even accepted him anymore.

Crowley dumped Dean onto the ground, rudely waking him up.

The Winchester groaned in protest, wishing he'd asked Cas to cure his drunken behaviour and hangover, he'd completely forgotten once Crowley arrived

"Darling, how nice of you to visit" A familiar voice that made Dean's skin crawl.

"Lucifer" Dean jumped to his feet, only to be wedged in place by two Demons "Let me go!"

"Now, now. There's no need to go in hysterics, Dean. I'm just letting you know you're back in Hell, not in the Cage with me but Crowley is looking after you this time"

"No! No! Let me out! Cas! Sam!"

"Oh? Am I allowed to play with Sam now?" Lucifer grinned

"Screw you! Let me go!" Dean struggled free. The last thing he remembered with the butt if an Angel Blade cracking into his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Lots of talking through this Chapter.

Might have some small OOC moments again

Another Short Chapter. I seriously need to get better at this.

Minor Swearing.

* * *

Sam's brotherly-instinct of worry settled in by flashing through into overdrive once Castiel returned alone.

"Where's Dean?"

Castiel didn't look Sam in the eye, nor did he answer "Cas, I asked you something important"

"I know"

"So where is he?"

"You won't like the answer"

"Is Dean dead?"

"No!" Cas' eyes widened in fear and betrayal "Why would you think so low of me?"

"Because you're here alone!" Sam shouted back

"Whoa whoa, can't we have one night without everyone screaming at each other?" Gabriel came in, acting as peacemaker. Gabriel rushed over to Sam to hug him out of all his tension.

"What's going on?" He asked once releasing Sam who's anger decreased a little but not all the way.

"Dean's missing and Cas won't tell me why"

"Castiel?" Gabriel demanded

"I may have found a solution to Dean's problems however it involves Crowley"

Sam scoffed "Are you kidding me? We just got Dean back from Hell and you accept Dean being escorted back"

"Crowley can help him"

"Listen to yourself, Castiel. Does that honestly sound like the Rebellious Angel who lead and Army to save on man in the depths of Hell?" Gabriel cut in, pissed off.

"If the Winchesters have taught me anything is that you do whatever is necessary to save the people you- you care about"

"We don't them hand over, Castiel!" Sam nearly charged at Cas, his plan went no further however Gabriel's Grace planted him against the wall

"Sorry Sam but I'm not having you two fighting" Gabriel was washed over, wave after wave of Deja Vu, Lucifer and Michael at each other's throats while Gabriel attempted to separate them and calm them down long enough for the blazing fire to simmer down, he found this task easier with a Human and an Angel than Archangels - it didn't mean he despised it any less.

"Gabe, let me go!"

"Can't do that, Sasquatch. I'm going to calm you down then I'm going to deal with little Cassie. OK?"

Sam huffed, nodding

"Good"

Placing two fingers against Sam's forehead playing the 'sleeping card' trick Gabriel quickly placed Sam on a bed to return to Castiel

"Explain your reasons" Gabriel deadpanned

"I wanted to save Dean, Crowley knows how Demons work, internally, keeping Dean out of Lucifer's reach and potentially salvage Dean's Soul. Crowley is a man or Demon of business, he would never go back on his word"

"You are aware Crowley is a schemer, he lies and cheats to get what he wants, he can manipulate actions or words without trying and with a snap of his fingers call on one of his precious pets to maul someone down. Did you think of any of these factors?" Gabriel sighed, solemnly watching as each point sunk into his little Brother's mind "I get it, OK. I understand that you want Dean back to tell him about the you-know-what situation, Sammy and I have already gone through with it and you will feel a million times better once you have - believe me but back to the situation, you placed Dean in the worst possible location, only a stone's throw away from Lucifer and having Crowley repairing Dean was not the smart way to go, little Brother. I will summon Crowley tonight for details about what will be happening with Dean for any personal agendas or goals. You need to explain all of this to Sam once he wakes up, I'll only play the divider if he starts becoming aggressive. OK?" Gabriel lectured away, hoping Castiel would understand.

"Yes, Gabriel"

"Good, now I am going to check on Sam, I don't want him to lose all his personal progress now that everything has gone to shit - again, I can't lose him, Cas. It's the same for you and Dean as it is for Sam and I"

Castiel nodded "I'm sorry, Gabriel"

"It's not me you have to apologise to. I've found us a Safe House, it was a Men of Letters Bunker. It should be perfect for about pretty much everything so don't do anything for the next few hours. I'm going to check on Sam and then we'll finally leave

Bobby's house for a while. He left on a Hunt and I'm glad he did. I wouldn't trust anyone who wasn't me to be near you right now"

"Can you show me the Bunker?" Cas asked

Gabriel nodded, placing his palm against Cas' head he gave every piece of knowledge he could "Now, stay here. Be quiet and don't do anything while I am away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir" Castiel sat himself down picking up one of Sam's discarded books, keeping himself distracted and occupied for the time being.

Gabriel teleported himself outside Sam's door, hoping there was something more he could do for Sam other than just comforting nonsense words and pumping him full of Grace to relax and calm down. He also wished Castiel could hone in his intelligence when it mattered but one thing at a time.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Another Fluff Chapter of sweet Sabriel shall be appearing next.

I'll update when I can.

I always seem to be more productive when it's late at night. Sigh... this is why the Chapters are so Short - Having a productive yet tired mind when writing is a nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Another piece of Fluff because I want there to be.

I know there's not much relevance here but I'm over halfway through Season 11 and there's not been much Good happening to either Sam, Dean or Cas lately.

Except Eileen - I like the idea of her and Sam together, it would be sweet - and the Older Woman that she was talking to with Sign Language. That was hilarious.

 **Anyways...** On with the Fluff.

* * *

Gabriel knocked on Sam's door "Sammy, can you let me in? I know you're awake"

Sam silently opened to door, allowing Gabriel to pass him

"Sam, please talk to me"

More of nothing from Sam

"Please..." Gabriel lifted himself on to his tiptoes to reach Sam's chin and bottom lip "Helloooo, anyone in there?"

"Gabriel, stop" Sam pushed Gabriel away "I don't want to do anything like that right now. I just need Dean back, away from Lucifer and out of Crowley's grubby hands"

"I get it, Samalam. I just want you to be OK" Gabriel pleaded, hoping Sam hadn't slipped that far down

Sam stopped pacing around, "My Brother is Soulless, part of a Demon, had hallucinations or whatever of Lucifer in his head from his time in the Cage, is now back within arm's reach of Lucifer and Crowley is suppose to fix him. Gabriel, there's absolutely no way I'm going to be OK any time soon" Sam ranted off

"Well how do you feel right now?" Gabriel watched his boyfriend with soft understanding eyes

"Lost, hollow... I don't really know a word for it" Sam sunk down onto the old bed, the springs squeaking in protest

"Well we can work on that" Gabriel lifted his tone, dropping next to Sam wrapping his left arm around Sam, the left side of his wings following naturally "I'll be your shoulder to cry on or the rock you need to keep you steady. Promise you, Sam"

Sam smiled despite himself, "What did I do to deserve you?" Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap, resting his chin on Gabriel's head, curling his arms around Gabriel's waist trapping him in a hug.

"Lots of things, Sam. My favourite has to be playing along with my creation of TV Land then saving me from the ring of Holy Fire. Thanks for that"

"That was our first kiss" Sam reminisced looking down into Gabriel whiskey-golden eyes, "We were both so frazzled after that"

"You know I still dream of Dean chasing me with a shotgun then having him threaten me with an Angel Blade"

Sam was laughing, remembering the sheer determination on Dean's face to catch Gabriel, at one point they looped around Sam while he was laughing himself breathless and teary eyed

"That was a fun day" Sam whispered.

"For you maybe, I had a crazed maniac on my ass"

"You turned me into **Knight Rider** "

"Have to admit, you had sweet rims"

"Shut up" Sam playfully scorned

"Make me, Winchester"

All Sam wanted to do was just lean in and kiss Gabriel but he clearly wasn't into it, Gabriel could read Sam like a book

"Hey, it's OK you know. Things will get better. I know it. Isn't there a saying 'It gets worse before it can get better'?"

"Yeah, it kinda sounds like the story of our lives"

"Drama Queen"

"Jerk"

"Moose-man"

"Short stack"

Gabriel made a fake offended noise, much to Sam's delight "Sure, rub it in why don't you! Not my fault you tower over everyone"

"You could have chosen a larger Vessel" Sam suggested.

Gabriel shrugged, "You know, I've been comfortable with this guy for so long I don't think I'd like to invade someone else. Truth be told I can't even remember who this guy was or what he did or even what era he's from" Gabriel rambled away, checking Sam's Soul for anymore dimness however the Archangel had successfully distracted the Winchester from the current situation brightening Sam's Soul for the moment.

"Huh, so on top of being an Archangel that is thousands of years old you don't know how long you've been wandering about in that guy?"

"Yeppers, now I think we've had a tough day, why don't get some actual rest and I'll be here to watch over you"

"Wait, what about Cas and Crowley and-"

Gabriel interrupted, raising his hand "Ah, no. My focus is on you right now. Can't have you fading away on me, Samster"

"OK. You win,"

"I usually do" Gabriel muttered while slipping off Sam then lying down, snapping his fingers so Sam was dressed for bed while his own jacket was removed, the blinds were shut and the door was closed over.

"I think I'm more tired than I thought" Sam yawned halfway through his sentence.

"Clearly" Gabriel smirked "Goodnight, Sam"

The Winchester tucked himself around Gabriel gripping his the red fabric of his shirt tight and panic once again coursed through Sam's body. After a few moments of Sam sleeping Gabriel watched in anguish as Sam began crying - he didn't often let the waterworks flow but Gabriel guessed it was due to having so much wrong with his all-mighty / indestructible big Brother at once that it would eventually form some kind of breakdown from Sam. Gabriel petted Sam's hair, rocked them gently and hushed Sam quietly. He wrapped Sam up in his wings providing comfort however he could.

Gabriel's _'To Do'_ list was far from finished but Sam took top priority, he always would.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** More Drama to come:

Gabriel confronts Crowley.

Cas lays low.

Dean attempts to ignore Lucifer.

Crowley starts his first steps in 'rescuing' Dean.

Will update when I can.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Short Chapter.

Hope everyone had a lovely Mother's Day in America.

Sam was better, Gabriel told the Winchester he was a simple call away if he needed him while he dealt with Crowley. Sam understood and informed Gabriel that he'd planned on spending the day in bed to recuperate with himself  
Gabriel planted a kiss on Sam's forehead "Take care of yourself Sammy, for me. I'll be back before you know it"

Gabriel ordered Cas to just keep to himself. Bobby was caught up on what happened, he wasted no time laying into Cas, his 'punishment' was reading through books, sorting out pieces of data and staying away from Sam the rest of their stay. It was all accepted willingly by Castiel who immediately set off to work.

Gabriel braced himself to talking to Crowley, he'd never spoke to this particular Demon before and had little to no clue what to expect, only one way to find out.

Having a Demon escort and Archangel through the depths of Hell to meet the King himself sounds like an epic adventure on paper but when it was practically daily life it's lustre died down heavily.

"Ah, Sweet tooth. I thought I'd see you sooner than later"

The moment Gabriel was in direct eye line of Crowley he half-heartedly gestured to be alone with his guest.

"Where's Dean?"

"Straight to business, then. Recovering for now, rehabilitation is setting in well"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I say Rehab, it's more like being in the waiting room of a hospital"

"What have you done?"

"You're full of questions today. I'm constructing the Demonic essence out of Dean while I attempt to get his Soul back from Lucifer"

"Lucifer is keeping hold of Dean's Soul?" Gabriel shouted out

"Keep your voice down. I don't want everyone to know I'm helping a Winchester and in the same room as an Archangel again"

"Fine" Gabriel took a deep breath "How long will it take for Dean to be Dean again?"

"Without his Soul a fortnight, with his Soul however it would take months"

"How would that work?"

Crowley wished Gabriel could see the bigger picture by now "If dean possessed his Soul then I would have to tiptoe around the situation of the Demon within him, I can't stand begging when I'm not in the mood, even grovelling isn't worth the effort"

"This isn't a joke, Crowley!"

"I know!" Crowley exaggerated his point by snapping his fingers, Dean was under a spotlight, strapped to a chair with a bizarre metal band around his forehead, the blood showing did not settle well with Gabriel's stomach nor did it lighten his hope for Dean. Gabriel prayed that those needles were just for show.

"'Fraid not, Sweetie. Those are keeping the Demon and Lucifer's voice out. I can't work if he'd struggling to fend off Lucifer's words and his own body transforming against him"

"Are you..." Gabriel cleared his throat, reverting back to the 'cold Archangel' he rarely set off his emotions but he needed to in this moment "Are you going to fix him or not, the Angels, specifically Castiel will not wait long for your to finish your task"

"Try telling Lucifer that, there's no way he will be letting Dean's Soul out of his clutches anytime soon"

"There is one way we can retrieve it without dire consequences"

"Oh? Do tell dear, suspension is always the killer" Crowley mentioned

"We summon Death to claim Dean's Soul for a future favour, with the added measure of giving him some food as well"

"You're serious? Death? He'd rather Dean just die and get it over with, he's probably shaking his head right now at us prolonging the inevitable"

"You're scared of him, aren't you?"

"I'm not! It's not like he'd want me alive for any reason"

Gabriel contemplated the idea "If Death can bring back Dean's Soul I will return with a deadline. I shall give you until the end of next week, of Dean is not rebuilt I will rain down upon you. Hell will seem like a trip to the fun fair"

Gabriel vanished, Crowley was pissed but insecure, there was no way he could fix Dean in time, out-wit Death or avoid dying from an Archangel's hands so maybe he could proposition a compromise, he'd have to discuss this with Death if he manages to retrieve Dean's Soul. Maybe this could work in Crowley's favour.

With vigour the King returned to his work of 'saving' Dean Winchester.

 **Extra Note:** Anyone care to guess how or what Crowley will do to 'Save' Dean?

50 Bonus Points for Guess

100 Bonus points for Accuracy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Small time skip of Crowley's Deadline because I had an idea but I don't think it would have fit with the whole Demon / Soulless / Hallucinations Concept.

Plus College Priorities takes up more time, if I've had an idea in College no doubt when I've got time to write it would have been long forgotten.

It was using the headpiece torture device that Crowley used on Sam to remove Gadreel and reset Samandriel. Can't remember it's name or if it had one in the first place.

I've just started Season 12. No Spoilers! I beg of you.

 **Also...** Longest Chapter to date ***Victory Dance*** Woo Hoo. Enjoy

* * *

"Are you kidding me? A Knight of Hell?!" Sam yelled out.

"It's all I could do given the time, Death isn't exactly answering my calls to salvage his Soul. This way we can all keep an eye on him. Besides, Squirrel won't even know what's going on. He'll be completely oblivious" Crowley defended, swirling his whiskey.

"So we lie to him?!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the bunker. Gabriel and Cas heard him outside the front door.

"Yes! Hello? King of Hell, I may be a business man however honesty isn't a virtue I have, because I don't have any virtues"

"You-"

The doors squeaked open, both Angel and Archangel rushed down the staircase

"Sam!" Both called out

"Crowley" Cas marched forward

"Whoa, hey" Sam grabbed Cas' trench coat to ease him back.

"Where is Dean?!" Cas growled

"Safe" Crowley raised his eyebrows

An angered breath escaped from Cas "That's not the answer I want" His Angel Blade dawned

"Castiel, stand down" Gabriel ordered

The Archangel's words seeped through "Fine"

"OK. Take a breather, leave" Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending Cas to a calmer place. One he and Dean shared in secret.

"OK, Sam, I need to discuss things with Crowley, please, please just give me a few minutes" Gabriel pleaded towards his giant

"Fine. Five minutes. I'll be in my room"

As soon as Sam's back disappeared behind a wall Gabriel wasted no time slamming Crowley into another one, denting it

"You listen to me you arrogant dick, you fix Dean by tonight or so help me there won't be anything but rubble and a pile of ashes for you to rule over, is that clear?"

"You know, Sweetheart-"

Gabriel's locked his hand around Crowley's neck lifting the Demon a few inches off the ground repeating incredibly slowly with venom "Is, That. Clear?"

"Yes" Crowley hissed out, he was dropped and abandoned by the Archangel "Bollocks"

The King dusted himself off and returned to the unconscious Winchester lying still on the table. Swiping up his list he checked it again

I. Remain a Demon

II. Remain Soulless

III. Call Death

IV. Become a Knight

V. Hellhounds

VI. Lucifer

He was running out of ideas that could benefit him by having Dean Winchester on his side, Lucifer was the last resort for a reason, in order for Lucifer to co-operate with him was if he claimed the Throne, made Crowley his Bitch / Puppy servant and have Dean to torture and play with. The first two parts of the 'Deal' made Crowley want to vomit - no way would he lose the respect - or Fear - from the Demon Grunts and somewhat more importantly his Crown, Throne and Title of King.

"You Winchesters, always finding a new way to make Hell even worse. Dean, wake up" Crowley snapped his fingers

"NO!" Was screamed out from Dean's slumber, hallucinations plagued whatever sleep he could grasp so it was avoided at any costs.

"I see you're well rested"

"Crowley, let me out of here"

"Can't do that, Darling. You need to be in better condition for the pain-in-the-ass that is the Archangel Gabriel to deem worthy of returning"

"What did you do?"

"I've tried fixing you. A 'thank you' wouldn't kill you"

"And if I don't you'll what? Send me to Lucifer like a little Bitch? _Wah wah,_ Mommy he won't listen to me, make him do as I say" Dean impersonated a child's voice "Seriously Crowley, do what you want, I don't exactly care about caring about anything"  
Being Soulless plus a Demon wasn't as great as you'd expect it to be, having one of those problems would send an average man screaming in a rubber room with several straight-coats and who knows how much medication to make you forget you existed but Dean was a Winchester, he'd bow to no-one and run his mouth without a second thought now because he didn't have the feeling of doubt or consequences.

"Alright, since you clearly have no clue what you're doing I'm going to call my Brother and telling him what's going to happen"

Three chirps later once frantic Sam answered

"Dean! Where are you? What happened?"

"Easy, Sammy. I'm still in Hell with Crowley, as I was. Listen, Sammy. There's no way I can come back 100%. You know I'm right so shut your trap before I shut it for you. Look it's better this way, if it makes you feel any better I don't hate myself anymore, I don't have any emotions to feel about me so there's a bonus. If anything keeping me Soulless is a good thing. Sam- Sam, listen- You turn into such a whiny Bitch, you know that right? Seriously... Sam- Sam, don't you dare-"

Dean's phone beeped, he'd been hanged up on "That Son of a Bitch!"

"Trouble is paradise?"

"Just get rid of the Demon portion, being Soulless is good. I don't know how I feel, if anything so let's get this show on the road" Dean lay down willingly "Come on, Crowley"

"Keep your dress on" The King muttered, snapping his fingers "There, now only your Soul is missing"

"Lucifer has it?" Dean wondered out loud.

"He's been bragging about it since you left, saying things like _'I have the only true part of him'_ or _'It's such a fragile yet powerful delicacy'_ " Crowley faked gagging towards the sentiment Lucifer pulled for Dean's Soul.

Dean rolled his eyes "Well," he jumped off the table "it's all his, let him do what he wants with it, you know what I think"

"I think you're a Dumbass for not getting it back"

"Why? Because you can't use it against me?" Dean smugly asked

Crowley couldn't answer "Get out of my sight" he flickered his wrist sending Dean face-first into a LED lit table with a map of the world showing on it covered in what presumed to be strategy rings, co-ordinator devices and compasses.

"Where the Hell am I now?" Dean huffed

"Dean! You're back" Cas strode up to him, hugging the Winchester

The Winchester awkwardly patted Cas' back, something put the Angel in a good mood "I'm glad you are back, I have something important to tell you that I have been putting off for months"

Dean pretended to goad his Angel on "Yeah?"

"OLANI HOATH OL"

The Angel blushed scarlet and disappeared within milliseconds of uttering his phrase.

"Cas- Cas I don't know what that means! I don't speak Enochian" He called out, raising his head towards the ceiling.

A book slammed next to him, popping out of thin air, it was an Enochian Translation Scripture, Dean rolled his eyes and started on page one, it was going to be a long day but he didn't need food, booze - he still drunk it because why not - and sleep so maybe he'd learn something useful, maybe tell Cas ' **Quit vanishing like that once you've told me something that's important** ' Dean shrugged to himself and continued reading.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** What do you think of Dean's decision?

Anyone care to guess (or check if you want to cheat and spoil the fun - though I've dropped a few hints) what Cas said.

Using a 'special' website for the translations, I don't actually know Enochian but that would be an Awesome language to learn.

You know the drill:

50 Bonus Points for a Guess

100 Bonus Points for a Correct Answer


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Short Chapter.

Semi-Fluff. I think, It does fit into the Plot as I have mentioned this several times previous. I started "Amnesia Is A Bitch" with it.

Figured it was time for some Destiel (Fluff?) and finally get this out.

* * *

Hours bled into the night. Dean had translated the words 'OLANI as 'I' and 'OL' as 'You' now it was just the middle word Dean was struggling to find; he'd search the 'O' section front to back three times now and he'd missed it page after page, unaware there was an 'H' in front of it.

"Come on, Cas. If it was so important that you've been desperate to tell me why in Enochian?"

"Because I want you to be held in anticipation" Cas blurted out making Dean jump

"Jeez! Damn it, Cas. Little warning, yeah?"

"Apologies, Dean" Cas grinned "Did you find the correct translation?" The Angel was radiant with excitement.

"You are practically giddy and that's worrying me, you didn't swallow an entire barrel of coffee did you?"

"No. I am just eager for you to figure out what I said"

"Can you stop bouncing like that? You're making me dizzy"

Cas stood still, however still grinned.

"Cas, I've searched this section nearly four times, I can't find that middle word"

Cas' grin fell, he pried the book from Dean "Oh. I was sure I said it right. Are you sure you checked it correctly? HOATH is a word Angel's use only when it is a true feeling"

"Oh, it starts with an 'H'. Can I get that back?"

"Yes. Call me once you've found it"

Cas vanished again. The book furled onto the floor as Dean hadn't managed to catch it in time.

Picking up the book Dean found himself curious, it was strange, being Soulless meant having little to do with your emotions but he'd play along for his Angel's sake, yes _his_ Angel; Soulless or not Cas was still Dean's boyfriend.

Finding the 'H' section Dean scrolled through finally finding the correct word. It should have been a pleasant surprise, a great one in fact but there was the dilemma of having no Soul, he couldn't even express how he felt _with_ his Soul, Soulless meant he didn't feel anything even if he wanted to so how could he convince Cas?

"Dammit" Dean pulled out his phone, his thumb hovered over Cas' contact details. Would he be able to pull this off as he was now? What if Cas took something the wrong way - he did take everything literally so the Angel could misinterpret something Dean was trying to say.

Sighing, Dean pressed Cas' contact "Cas, hey, I found it" Forcing a happier tone that sounded awfully flat.

"Well?" Cas' voice echoed through the speaker as Cas had returned, about two feet away from Dean's personal space. Dean hung up first.

"I uh... I have no words" He smiled, it was probably a grimace.

This confusion Castiel "Is that a positive thing?"

"Yes! Yes, yes it is"

Cas' face fell, completing the 'kicked puppy' routine "I see. You do not feel the same way, I'll leave you alone"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait- no, Cas" Dean jolted from his seat, grasping Cas' hands "Of course I do. I just... you know I struggle with these things; feelings, words... Chick Flick moments" Dean roamed Cas' face to gain eye contact

"Dean" Cas levelled his head to match Dean's "Something is off with you"

"What do you mean?"

"You. You don't have your Soul" Cas' fingertips rested against Dean's core "It's still with Lucifer, isn't it?"

"Yeah and I'm better off without it"

"Damn it, Dean" Cas vanished again, leaving a confused and annoyed Dean

"What did I do?"

"Well, that went well" Crowley quipped from behind him

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Sabriel Chapter next - Heads Up, it will (Probably) be short.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** During and After the phone call.

Possible OOC Moment but all shall be revealed.

 ***Entering the Final Three Chapters remaining***

* * *

"Hey, it's just me" Gabriel let himself in while knocking, Sam was sitting on his bed, his shoulder pressed against the wall

"Hey Gabe"

"Don't do that. We were doing so well"

"You know I have my off moments or days"

"Yeah, any way I can help you feel better?"

"Just stay and..." Sam wasn't sure how he could form what he wanted in to words, his head spinning

Gabriel peeped through Sam's mind, understand he just wanted to hold Gabriel "OK. I'll be your little 'teddy bear'" Gabriel offered, "Hey, don't worry. I can actually morph into a teddy without any harm being brought to my Vessel" Gabriel squeezed his way in between Sam's legs, nuzzling into his chest.

Sam phone rang, he answered after three rings.

"Dean! Where are you? What happened?"

 _"Easy, Sammy. I'm still in Hell with Crowley, as I was. Listen, Sammy. There's no way I can come back one-hundred percent. You know I'm right so shut your trap before I shut it for you. Look it's better this way, if it makes you feel any better I don't hate myself anymore, I don't have any emotions to feel about me so there's a bonus. If anything keeping me Soulless is a good thing"_

"Dean, are you crazy?!"

 _"Sam-"_

"You can't be serious, Dean"

 _"Sam, listen-"_

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you? You just got back from Hell and now you want to remain Soulless?!"

 _"You turn into such a whiny Bitch, you know that right? Seriously..."_

"I'm going to summon Crowley. He will fix this. I'll even get Lucifer if I have to"

 _Sam- Sam, don't you dare-"_

Sam hanged up. Gabriel steeled his glare, "You aren't actually going to summon Lucifer are you?"

"I might have to"

Gabriel huffed a quick breath. Standing up, heading towards the door

"Where are you going?"

"Sam, I will stand by you with everything that is thrown at us but Lucifer- Sam I can't. Lucifer can easily snap his fingers and we all fall beneath him, the only one who can challenge him is God. I'm not losing you to Lucifer, even if it's for Dean"

Sam sunk into the headrest of his bed "Gabriel..."

"No. Sam, I'm not doing this, you can't give me those huge Puppy Eyes and expect me to just roll over. Listen, I can't believe I'm the one who's saying this but I think we should take a breather from each other. I will protect you and do whatever I can to keep you alive but I'm sorry, you and I..." Gabriel bit his lip, doing everything physically possible to not self-destruct in the moment - The Archangel was killing himself and Sam finishing their relationship "I won't be with you if you are heading down Lucifer's path. He will destroy you and I won't be able to save you"

Sam couldn't breathe. Gaping at Gabriel "So we're finished?"

Gabriel shut his eyes, wishing he'd stopped himself from saying this but he couldn't turn back now and say it was all a test "For now"

"Why?"

"I just told you, Sam. I have picked you up every time you fell and now you're repaying me but running off to Crowley, making a Deal and no doubt ending your life forever"

Sam struggled choking down whatever was lodged in his throat

"Before I go, Sam know this; Lucifer knows how to get into people's heads. He has chewed up and spat Dean out like he is nothing, he will do the same to you and for the record Sam, I don't want this but you've given me no choice"

"You once told me a 'breather' isn't forever" It was taking every piece of willpower for Sam not to curl up in a ball to never resurface again.

"Maybe I was wrong. Goodbye Sam"

Gabriel flew away knowing the last thing he did was break Sam's heart but it was OK. Gabriel was going to save Dean, his first step was to make sure Sam did not interfere and Castiel wouldn't be able to help if he tried. Crowley was already awaiting him, hands in his overcoat pockets with a bored expression on his face

"Sweetheart, you know this is one of your worst ideas that I've ever heard"

"Yes but I'm doing this for all of them. I order you to send me into Lucifer's Cage"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Second Last Chapter.

Confrontation Time

This Chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped but oh well...

Enjoy.

* * *

Gabriel and Crowley slowly moved through the Pit of Hell, making their way to Lucifer's Cage.

"So, you broke Moose's heart?"

"Shut up, Crowley!"

"Come on. At least some detail would be nice"

"Crowley, shut your hole before I rip out your vocals chords and dispose of them in a place even Dad won't be able to recover them from!"

Crowley imitated zipping his mouth closed, throwing away the key

"Good. Now, I'm only needing an hour. You think you can keep us warded in that long?"

Crowley nodded, "Of course. You should know that you may be trapped in their forever"

"It'll be worth it once I've completed my task. Sam deserves his big Brother back, Castiel deserves to be happy"

"You were never the selfless type before, Gabriel. What happened to being the coward that ran away at the first signs of trouble?"

"He grew up, left behind a lot of things I wish I could take back but hopefully this will redeem my actions"

"You don't need to convince me, Sweet-tooth. I'll give you one hour, no longer"

Crowley snapped his fingers.

Gabriel was inside the Cage with Lucifer leaning against the walls, looking bored, checking the underneath of his nails.

"Hello little Brother"

"Lucifer"  
"So? You really want to fight me, Gabriel? All for Dean's Soul, you know that I am stronger than you, I've proved it before in Detroit"

Gabriel could only breathe, being locked in the Cage with Lucifer was daunting enough but he needed to remain a solider. He was doing this for his family, Sam, Cas and Dean.

"I see" Lucifer started "You came all the way down here to for this?" Lucifer pulled out Dean's Soul, it obviously didn't appreciate being in the wrong place, it was dim and had little personality anymore, Gabriel assumed the fragile thing had been abused endlessly by Lucifer which was downright unacceptable.

Gabriel produced his Archangel Blade

"You brought your toy to play with me?"

"I'm in your territory, needed to arm myself"

Lucifer rolled his eyes but the Morning Star held slight distaste for this entire ordeal "Don't make me do this"

"Nobody can make us do a thing, Lucifer. You and I are here, no Dad, no Humans, no other Vessels. Just us" Gabriel wasn't sure why he brought up everything else but he couldn't stop his mouth

"Well, I guess winner takes all?"

Gabriel raised his arm filled with the Blade

Lucifer lunged forward, suckering Gabriel's face making the smaller man stumble backwards, he barely had time to react before behind shoved up the wall by his throat

"Little Brother, this is pointless. You know you won't win" Lucifer taunted in Gabriel's ear

Gabriel used his smaller height to an advantage kneeing Lucifer in the gut, winding him. Finding his footing Gabriel repeatedly smashed the Angel Blade into Lucifer's face, he even nicked Lucifer's left side and arm by nearly missing in his haste - Gabriel had never wanted to fight when he was a fledging but he was trained anyway, while growing up he wanted to play, have fun and pull tricks on the younger or new born Angels, it was one of the top reasons he became the Loki, The Trickster while he smuggled himself among the Pagan Gods, well that and requiring his own 'Witness Protection Programme' because he wanted the fighting to end and if that wasn't happening he would leave on his own.

Gabriel had lost track where he was suppose to hit Lucifer until his elder Brother twisted his arm and Blade behind his back "Sloppy work"

"Shut up" Gabriel seethed

"Oh? Getting angry..?" Lucifer grinned spinning his opponent around booting Gabriel's chest. The cramped fighting space determined whoever's body was going to crash into some kind of wall, Gabriel thudded into the corner. Both swore the Cage shook from it's chained position.

"Should we be more careful?" Lucifer shrugged as Gabriel picked himself up

"We are Archangels, 'careful' isn't exactly an option" Gabriel huffed

Lucifer made his eyes glow Vermillion, swinging for Gabriel again, suddenly remembering sparring with Sam Gabriel successfully achieved a headlock after catching the back of Lucifer's knee

Gabriel wasn't going to let go of his Brother's neck, all the millennia's of pent up, raw emotions could finally be released, granted in the wrong way but Gabriel had learned from the Winchesters and Bobby that actions could speak in higher volumes than

spoken words in certain situations.

"Did Sam teach you this?" Lucifer struggled to speak, Gabriel subconsciously tightened his grip, Lucifer should never even speak his Charge's name, seeing his chance while Lucifer slithered in his grip Gabriel made the quick-fire decision to grab what he came for. He honestly couldn't care less that Lucifer had kicked him in the ribs with such fury that it had caused him to bounce from the ground to the wall back onto the floor again.

Gabriel was down, his Blade was who knew where and he couldn't feel nothing but agony but none of that mattered anymore, he already received his prize.

Gabriel lay helpless on the ground. Lucifer had beaten him to a pulp, his older Brother smug, towering over the shorter Archangel

"Did you think you could defeat me, Brother? You are an Archangel, yes. Stronger than me? ...No. You fall flat" Lucifer had his breathe back, his wounds already healing.

"Maybe so..." Gabriel hissed, pushing himself up a little "However you missed something. You may be stronger, faster, better at this whole fighting thing than me but I learned everything from you" Gabriel smirked raising Dean's Soul in his hand, making it disappear.

Lucifer yelled at Gabriel, both blinded by the radiant light Dean's Soul produced now that it knew it was being freed. Gabriel took this as his opportunity to escape.

An image of Gabriel appeared with something that could only be described as beautiful in his hands in front of Dean "Go to your happy place and stay there. This will hurt"

Gabriel carefully but accurately thrust Dean's Soul back into his body. Dean screamed out in agony while Cas rushed into the front room tumbling down the metallic staircase.

"Gabriel!"

He was ignored as Gabriel finished what he started, Dean dropped onto the ground, his Angel did not waste time by racing to his fallen Human's side "Dean! Dean, wake up"

The image of Gabriel vaporised.

Triumphantly, bloody and staggering Gabriel lit up the Angel Radio for all of Heaven and Hell to hear: **_"Dean Winchester is whole again!"_**

Gabriel wasn't exactly sure how he had enough juice to return back to Earth but he did. Diving into one of his Safe Houses close to the Bunker to rest for the night. He barely managed an hour's sleep; far too much was on his mind plus the intensity of the beating was finally starting to kick as his adrenaline boost was now long gone. He had one huge apology to make to Sam and hopefully not be Dead by the hands of the Winchesters, Castiel and Bobby Singer.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** I'm not great at describing or writing fight scenes so I hope it was clear, they always look better in my head than on paper.

Last Chapter shall be finished and uploaded as soon as.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Final Chapter

Was going to make this a Two-Parter but I thought I'd be kind.

This Chapter is more or less Fluff, thought I'd end on a Happier note compared to the Ending to "Amnesia Is A Bitch"

Enjoy.

* * *

Once rested Gabriel wasted no time in what he needed to do.

Timid knocking came from Sam's door

"Come in"

Gabriel would admit he was terrified, Sam would no doubt slam the door in his face, never speak to him again and the two would forever be broken apart instead of together like Gabriel imagined up in Heaven.

"I can conjure a white flag if it makes this any easier" The Archangel popped his head in the door.

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only"

Sam could see the fear and hesitation in Gabriel's golden eyes.

"You can come in. I wanted to talk to you anyway"

"OK"

Sam was perplexed, this was nothing like the confident, bold Archangel he loved, it almost made Sam's gut churn

"Are you OK?

"Not overly, once you've had a beating by Lucifer you tend to feel it the next day" Gabriel joked half-heartedly

"What? Gabriel, why didn't you say? Are you hurt? Did he possess you?" Sam dove straight back in to the Protective and Caring Boyfriend, it made Gabriel flinch

"Whoa! Calm down Moose, no need to charge in" Gabriel cleared his throat "I'm alright now. I just... I needed to explain why I said those things before"

"Oh" Sam then remembered he was pissed at Gabriel but he couldn't bring himself to hate Gabriel no matter how persistent he tried to be with himself

"I totally understand if you want me gone I'll just snap my fingers and poof, you won't see head or wing of me" Gabriel raised his hand

Sam bolted straight into Gabriel wrapping himself around him like he would dissolve away "NO! No, don't go. Don't go"

The words 'Don't go' were repeated countless times by Sam. Gabriel froze, this was NOT the reaction he was expecting, he had been bracing himself for the Mother of all Shout-Outs with his Winchester but that never happened, that was what kept him up most of the night; scenarios and choice sentences that would be thrown - or screamed - about but none of that happened.

What was happening was Sam squeezing Gabriel within his vice grip, Gabriel worried Sam would snap his Vessel's spine in half.

"I'm still angry at you" Sam muttered into Gabriel's hair

"I know"

"You could have just explained the situation, not just say 'we're over' and walk out. I was so sure you were being serious and then I heard Dean screaming. Cas called for me, minutes later I hear Dean gasping for air and shouting for me too. The next thing

I know Dean is bowling down my door and hugging me for all my worth"

"OK?"

"So now I'm doing the same thing with you" Sam realised

"And?"

"I can't think of what else to say"

"So... are we OK?" Gabriel cringed at his question hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd interact with Sam, ever.

"Well, never pull one of those stunts again and I won't hold any grudges for a while but I might snap at you without realising it. Just so you know, you're forgiven for now... shaky ground will be there, though I doubt it will be a massive issue for long"

"I think I can live with that, Sasquatch"

"You know, I can too"

"Good"

"Good" Sam echoed

"Hey Sam"

"Yeah?" Sam lowered his head to only be met with Gabriel's lips gently clasping his own "Thanks"

Sam smiled, relieved that Gabriel only bridged a gap so no-one would interfere with his plans. Sam had seen the annoying face of Irony last night and shouted at the walls and ceiling for it hoping Gabriel heard him but once he vented it out the everything negative he felt slowly melted away once Reason started to balance out the scales.

Sighing in content Sam swayed with Gabriel in his arms hoping to forget the last forty-eight hours.

Dean shouting the word 'Dammit' caught both of their attention.

"Want to go check it out?" Gabriel questioned

"Sure"

"Invisible Mode?"

"OK" Sam chuckled taking Gabriel's hand as the vanished from the naked eye.

* * *

"Hey, Cas" Dean jogged up to Cas "I'm all fixed, think we can have that discussion again about uh... your little Enochian message" Dean whispered the last word in Cas' ear.

Cas froze, his eyes wide. The scenery changed so fast Dean wasn't sure if his legs turned to jelly or not.

"Can I try again?" Dean asked, "I've been a bit of a Bitch to everyone lately, you're probably owed the first apology and I need to tell you something"

Cas nodded, hope and adoration within his eyes "Cas, I..." Dean shook his outstretched arm in agitation "I... Dammit!"

"Dean, I understand. You could say it in Enochian" Cas offered, nearly grinning again, Dean hated when his Angel could pull off the Shit Eating Grin so well.

"Why? Would it be funnier?" Dean joked

Cas chuckled "I suppose it could be, no doubt your pronunciation will be horrible and beyond sloppy"

"Gee thanks" Dean smiled "Cas I... no wait, OL-ANI HORATH OL" Dean cringed "That... You're right. That didn't sound right, like at all"

"That's because that second word you said wasn't a word, there is no 'R'. Would you like to try again?" Cas tilted his head, smiling still

"OK. Uh... OL-ANI HOATH OL"

Cas blushed - despite Dean's Dad awful pronouncing - grinning whole ducking his head like a teenager.

"OLANI KNEW NOSTOAH!" Gabriel yelped in joy, his hands thrown up in the air in celebration, the smaller man bounced up in the air revealing himself and Sam next to him in his haste.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Gabriel quickly whispered something Sam's ear.

"I KNEW IT!" Sam projected - and translated - next to the Archangel.

"Shut up, Samantha!"

"You made him say it in Enochian? Wow, Cas. Even I didn't think of that"

"No, it was a spur of the moment thing. Then you spelled it out in chocolates which you then proceeded to eat" Sam blurted out, fake-complaining.

"Off of you, remember?" I outlined it with a heart"

"Ew" Dean moaned. Ignoring his red ears and Castiel's returned grin

"So, now that everything is back to... well not _Normal_ but our Usual standards what do we do?" Dean asked trying to drastically change the subject

"I think we should relax for a little bit" Gabriel announced

"What?" Both Sam and Dean replied, perplexed

"I'm serious, the two years we've barely stopped and I for one think we deserve some time off, you two are not the only Hunters out there. Come on! When was the last time any of us just took a break?" Gabriel lifted his eyebrows knowing he was right

"I agree" Dean added

Cas' head tilted still attempting to figure out Gabriel's rhetorical question "Me too" The Angel finally announced his agreement

"Great! Then it's decided" Sam joined it

"Awesome!" Dean immediately started planning for things to do, they'd lost him the second he sat down

"I think I'm going back to bed. Want to join me?" Sam whispered to Gabriel

The Archangel nodded snapping them away

Cas just stared at Dean blazing away at writing ideas and planning, he sat down beside Dean watching him in complete adoration. His 'Mission' was complete, despite it's two-year surpassing date.

Dean loved him and that made the Angel's Grace and heart soar.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Ending on a Pure Sappy Moment.

Third and Final Part of this Series is in the making.

It will be a Long One-Shot. Or as long as I can make it without Drabbling.

Fluff will ensure.

Will be returning to "Aftermath" too once I've finished.


End file.
